


Bitte Laß Mich (Please Let Me)

by boudicca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Language Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudicca/pseuds/boudicca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy loves Germany for his secret tenderness, but it's his strength and masculinity that make Italy want him.  After a hard day of training, Italy wants to give in to his lust.  But as always, indulgence is hard-won when Germany's in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitte Laß Mich (Please Let Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme de-anon.

The day's training over, they walk towards the house through the fields. Italy hangs close to Germany, enjoying the smell of his sweat. Italy is sweaty too, but it is the masculinity of Germany's scent that intoxicates him. Strength and control and power. His bare arms are shiny with moisture, his tanktop clinging to him damply. His blond hair is slightly disarrayed, a few locks falling across his forehead.

Italy loves him for his secret tenderness, but wants him for this - he is the archetype of manliness. Italy has tried to capture it in paintings, but usually ends up abandoning the art when the need to jack off becomes too strong.

It's that way now. Though he's weary from the day's training, Italy is acutely aware of everything about Germany, the way he looks and the smell of his sweat and the thought of how firm his muscles are. Italy's cock is fully hard, pressing uncomfortably against the front of his pants.

"Germany - " he murmurs, brushing his delicate fingers against Germany's arm.

Germany stops walking, looks down at Italy.

Italy's eyes are open wide, pleading. "Germany, I need to -" Now he grips Germany's forearm, presses a kiss against Germany's neck, inhaling the scent of his sweat as he does so.

Germany smiles a small smile, then pushes Italy aside, a bit roughly. "No."

For a moment Italy feels hurt, but Germany is still smiling. "I didn't say you could do that, soldier."

Italy stands straighter.

"On your knees."

Italy complies in an instant, falling to his knees in front of Germany and pressing his face against Germany's crotch. He mouths Germany's cock through the fabric of his pants.

" _No._ " Germany pushes him back, and lightly slapping Italy's cheek, just enough to sting. Italy gasps, squirming against the tightness of his pants.

Germany looks down. "Unbutton your pants."

Relieved, Italy's hands race to his fly and undo the buttons. His cock pushes out, and he takes it in his hand eagerly.

" _No._ " Germany uses his boot to nudge Italy's hands away from his cock, then to press it up against his stomach.

Italy's breath is ragged. "Germany. I need to. Mm." Italy can't keep his eyes off the bulge in Germany's pants.

"What is it you want?"

"Ah. Mm. Germany, please."

"Please what?"

"Let me - mm. Please let me suck your cock." He can't help shifting his hips to push his needy cock against Germany's boot.

Germany smirks. "Is that what you want, then." He unbuckles his belt. Slowly.

Italy leans forward. Germany shifts his foot, pushing harder against Italy's cock.

"Say it in German."

"Mm, um. Bitte... lassen mich... dir Schwanz lutschen."

"Nein. 'Bitte laß mich deinen Schwanz lutschen.'"

"Mm. Bitte laß mich deinen Schwanz lutschen."

"Gut gemacht." He unbuttons his pants, slides his fingers into Italy's hair. He gently massages Italy's scalp for a moment, then jerks him forward so that his face is against Germany's crotch to the side of his cock.

Italy uses his lips to tug back Germany's underwear so that Germany's cock is exposed through the fly. Just the sight of it makes him moan with lust, and he thrusts his hips against Germany's boot still pressed into his crotch.

Still gripping Italy by the hair, Germany eases Italy's head forward. Eagerly, Italy puts his lips around the side of Germany's cock. He revels in the taste and feel of it finally in his mouth. He's unconsciously grinding himself hard against Germany's boot. It hurts some but he doesn't care.

Germany guides Italy's head away from his body, so that Italy can finally take Germany's cock in his mouth from the head. Ridiculously eager, he slides his lips over the head and down the shaft, as deep as he can go. He closes his lips firmly around the shaft as he slides it back out of his mouth, 'til only the head is in his lips. He flicks his tongue against the bottom of the shaft before sliding his lips back down. He's so big - Italy can't take him all in his mouth without gagging, so he wraps a hand around the base of Germany's cock and works it in rhythm with his mouth. He thrusts his hips against Germany's boot in the same rhythm.

Italy comes, the semen landing on his stomach and Germany's boot. Momentarily distracted he slides his mouth down too far on Germany's cock. His throat spasms in response but he doesn't pull back, and Germany bucks slightly, pushing his cock in further a moment before he comes. Italy presses his tongue against the bottom of the shaft, feeling the pulse as Germany comes, and then his come sliding down his throat.

Germany releases Italy's hair from his grip, smooths it down a bit. He offers a hand and pulls Italy up.

Italy leans into him, wrapping his arms around Germany's middle and burying his face in his chest. "I love you, Germany," he mumbles into Germany's pectorals.

Germany smiles. "Ich liebe dich auch. Now let's go home, we need a shower..."

* * *

  
Bitte laß mich deinen Schwanz lutschen = Please let me suck your cock  
Gut gemacht = well done  
Ich liebe dich auch = I love you too

Thanks to the anon who helped with the German!


End file.
